Te Reasons Why
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: It has been nearly two years since she seen him; since he left her at the front gate, "I'm leav'n and I ain't never coming back, forget about me." It has been years since Gambit left Rogue. But why was he so hurt and what did Rogue do? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

**Chpt.1 REASONS **

It had been nearly two years since she seen him; since he left her at the front gate, "I'm leav'n and I ain't never coming back, forget about me."

Now all Rogue can do is sit in this tree and think about what could of happened. Sure Gambit had just left the Acolytes and not everyone entirely trusted him. Even she was wary of him (because of his flirtatious ways), but she could trust him with her life and that's all that matters. So why did he leave her? Why was their so much hate in his eyes? She'll never know now, maybe, possibly…..

"Rogue, you still up there." Logan called up; concern practically dripping off of him.

"Yeah Logan, you need sometin?"

"You missed training AGAIN."

"Really."

Rogue missing training sessions was nothing new by now. In fact she had acted strangely since the Cajun left. She isolated herself from people, not in fear that she'd hurt them, but in the fact that she simply didn't want to talk to anyone. Her wardrobe consisted of black sweaters, gloves, pants, and boots. Rogue wore a trench coat over all that with her hair pinned up with matching monochromatic make up. Overall she was just depressing. It was as if somebody died; if _she_ died and was wearing clothes to her own funeral.

Naturally, Logan couldn't help, but feel awful. Every ounce of his been hated Gambit from his womanizing to his "professional" career. Still, how could he have imagined how much he'd come to miss Gambit, if only to see her smile once more.

"Come on Rogue we need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"Get out of the tree kid before I cut it down!"

Rogue imagined a tree falling on her and started to consider the idea. As if Logan could read her mind he climbed up the tree and carried her back inside the mansion.

"Rogue!" Cyclops stern voice broke her out of her temporary daze, "You missed training** AGAIN,** look we all know that your heartbroken, but can you at least try, for the teams sake."

"Shades, that's enough," growled Logan.

"You wouldn't," Rogue whispered between Logan's growls, "Act that way if Jean were to leave ya would you?"

Scott considered for a moment and left the two alone.

_DOWNSTAIRS [9:00P.M.] _

Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean and Bobby waited around the dining room table for Logan to show up. Bobby was looking dreamily at Kitty while she was chatting away on her cell phone. Jean was fidgeting with her hair and Scott was mentally recalibrating tactic for the next training session when the door swung open followed by the shutting of a cell phone and the locking of a door.

"Evening," Logan said and got straight to business, " I need your help… with Rogue… she been thinking about leaving and I can't have that happening. Considering the state of mind she's in and all. I'll even cut after dinner training sessions."

The room went silent.

Kurt was the first to respond, "Rogue vwant fall for this. But, if vwe vwere to bring Gambit back…"

"Any other ideas."

"Maybe we could set her up on a date with someone…you know… to cheer her up." Kitty smiled.

"Kitty, give her her space." _Kurt_

"Yeah, we saw how well that worked blue boy." _Kitty_

"Kitty has a point elf." _Logan_

Kurt sighed, but said nothing. Bobby eager to agree with Kitty simply said, "So why did he leave her anyway, it's not like Rogue's exactly the top of everyone's' hot list, but he liked her…… at least I thought he did."

Jean flipped her fork nervously between her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2 Damp Matches

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality, etc. My story though. (Take into account in my story Rogue has her Ms. Marvel powers. Think super strength and flight)

**Chpt.2 Damp Matches**

Rogue came downstairs in the morning, running smack into a wall.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, so sorry Rogue," the wall spoke.

"Colossus?"

"Yes…"

Rogue walked away glaring. Just because she was feeling lousy didn't mean she was slow. She could smell Logan all over Colossus' sudden appearance. She then stomped outside and went to the garage to look at the car Gambit got her for her 18th birthday. Then turned to head out the front gate when she heard the hum of a motorcycle behind her.

"Do you need a ride?" Colossus offered Rogue a helmet.

"Why do I need ta 'ride' if I can fly?"

"You know, when you're up high long enough, everything looks small below…"

Rogue started to consider it until she saw Logan peaking out of a window at them. And that's how it all began. Colossus had made it perfectly clear that he had always liked her despite Logan's sudden urge to bump the two together from training to simply going out on her night strolls. Eventually, she started to feel something. Whether it was good or bad she knew it had revived her again. She even went back to her classic purple eye shadow which Kitty so happily pointed out.

**DINNER **

"You aint have to do this Pete." Rogue said fiddling with a bread stick (Yum Olive Garden).

"I do not mind for you." Colossus smiled. Rogue had wanted this date, to really be close to someone again, not family close, but you know 'close'. And everything seemed so perfect. Logan adored Peter and they could easily spend hours on end playing basketball together, and he was by far more useful on the team than some people (Bobby, Kitty). But, it didn't feel right. Nothing seemed great about sitting across from him enjoying a night out on the town.

"Rogue?"

"Umm yeah." Rogue was pulled out of her thoughts.

"I asked if there's anything you wanted to drink."

"Water." _Gambit would have just ordered me something with that stupid look on his face. _(Italicized is Rogues thoughts)

"Ok."

Rogue felt strange inside. Every time she tried to let go and move on she couldn't. It was a strange sensation being caught on a fence, but what she was really feeling was well torn. She cared for Peter, but if Gambit were to stroll in here she'd knock him out and drag him to the mansion the first chance she got.

"Peter, what do ya like 'bout me. Why choose me?" _after all you were just in love with Kitty and Boom Boom _

Peter looked at her strangely and tried to calculate an appropriate response. You know one that wouldn't make her pout or have him halfway through a wall.

"I love you, your personality, your smile, your beauty…"

"You never try to touch me."

"Rogue, we both know I can't."

She glared at her disembodied breadstick and Colossus instantly knew he was in trouble. He gently started to sit further back when Rogue laughed. Laughed?

"I wanta go." She got up smiling.

At that moment 'it' hit her. As they left that restaurant she needed to tell Colossus it's over. She was determined to find that Cajun if she had to check every swamp, club, casino, and every box of corn muffin mix till she found him. Then she'd give him a piece of her mind. Oh yeah Colossus, what to say, what to say……

"Peter it's over. I'm sure Kitty'd love ta date ya."

**MANSION **

[Doors being slammed]

"Rogue tell me what am I doing wrong? I'll fix it; anything!"

"Oh hey guys."Kitty chimed but decided to leave when she saw Colossus's facial expression.

"You can't make me leave you!" Colossus

"Wanna bet?" Rogue turned threatingly towards him, and then flew upstairs and noticed Kurt's room was unusually pristine.

"Kurt?"

"I'm leaving Rogue for you and me."

"What."Rogue felt her tears building.

"I shall go to a monastery. God shall give us ansvwers in time. For now you must be devoted to our friends and family for me."

"What about Amanda?"

"She knows. I've prayed for your safety and happiness but now I must go."

"Bye, Kurt." She whispered, crying into his furry chest. Was he always this tall? When did he grow up and where had the time gone?

She escorted him to the airport and went back to her room crying, not necessarily sure what she was crying about.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I know this chapter is a little dodgy, but hey thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3 Angel's Plea

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though. And note that Angel is Archangel (blue, w/ adamanium wings, Sinister did it to him, he blames Apocalypse etc.)

**Chpt.3 Angel's Plea **

"Mr. Worthington…. We have a hit at longitude 92 15 W and latitude of 29 59 N."

"Ms. Syclo you can't expect, an artifact that holds the key to defeating Apocalypse to be there do you."

[The flutter of metal wings]

"I expect EVERY option to be checked , know your place!"

"Sorry Sir."

"Mr. Worthington it is to be believed that French colonist, more than likely present day pirates, stole a plaque belonging to a French merchant, but for some reason buried it 300ft. under the heart of the French quarter." She said pointing to the location on her screen, "Sir, may I ask do you plan to do this yourself? The only entrance is by sea and your metal wings…."

"Don't worry, I have…. a friend in mind."

* * *

"Scott Angel's coming." Jean sensed.

Scott sighed, "What does he want now? There's no way to defeat Apocalypse. What does he think; sacrificing a few mutants will help him out now?"

"Be fair Scott, Wayne lost more than just his wings when Sinister got through with him. We were lucky to get away unscathed."

He loved Jean's heart, but sometimes she had to see that some people were just plain crazy. The sound of the door being knocked on made it quite clear that their 'visitor' had arrived.

"Angel." Scott greeted him at the door. The light reflecting off his metal wings were near blinding.

"Hello Cyclops, and Jean as fair as ever, but I've come to…"

"No," Logan interrupted, "We are not helping you find artifacts to kill Apocalypse!"

"Actually Logan I've come for Rogue." [Maybe he should had used a different choice of words ]

"What'cha wan' Angel."

"Archangel please. I need your help Rogue. Just this one time. I can't retrieve it myself. You of all people should know how I feel."

Rogue recollected her 'encounter' with Angel AKA Archangel. It wasn't pleasant.

"Allright, I'll help ya."

"Rogue!" Logan was extremely displeased. "This lunatic will get you both killed."

"Relax Logan. We ain't gonna fight Apocalypse (this time), just retrieve a relic that's all."

"Where is it located?" _Logan _

"At the base of Mt. Kilimanjaro. See the cold would freeze my wings and I wouldn't be able to fly….not to mention how heavy it is."

Rogue could tell this was going nowhere fast and decided to hurry up and pack before the living room resembled the danger room. Also, she just needed to be away from things. 1) Colossus 2) Colossus 3) Home 4) Logan and this would give her the opportunities to set her mind straight.

"Bye Logan." She called pushing Angel out the door and stepped into his limousine.

"Water, snacks, fruit, candy?" he offered.

"Uh no thanks."

The ride was silent all the way to the airport and on the plane until she noticed that they weren't heading east.

"Angel where we going?"

" I'm sorry that I lied Rogue, but the artifact I need is nearly 800lbs. and is buried 300ft. under New Orleans."

"New…….what." she felt herself going incoherent.

"The other problem is that its hurricane season. I hope you're ready for this."

"Sure what's a little hurricane?" She said still trying to dissect the meaning of New Orleans.

"Our first mission, though our second priority, is to save some people. Ready?"

"Sure, when we goin."

"Now."

* * *

Once again thanks for the reviews. Yeah, I mixed a few things up on ya adding Angel in like that. Wait, do you hear that? Sounds like a certain Cajun we all know and love is just around the corner so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4 Gambit

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

* * *

**Chpt.4 Gambit **

Jean Luc was a man who did many things. Some good and some bad. Over the years that followed his wife's passing he had all but died for the thief's cause. Even to the point of using his sons to do the dirty work. Sure they knew the outcomes (capture, death, etc.), but no one and he meant no one was better than Remy. He could always count on him to get the job done; he knew this ever since he adopted that pit pocketing kid off the streets. Remy was something special and he knew all this before his powers emerged. But once they did this opened a new world of opportunity to him, yet lately he can't say the same for Gambit.

It probably was about a year or two ago when he came home soaked from the heavy rain, breathing hard, with a new look on his face not the one of confidence he usually wears. Gambit went to his room, wouldn't come out, eat, and shower for a whole week. He wasn't the same rascal he had adopted. What had happened to him? Soon he stopped stealing, smoking, drinking all together and that's not to mention he hadn't bought some miscellaneous bell home with him either. He let his hair grow out into an unmanageable ponytail with an unshaven face. Sometimes he would stand in random places' contemplating about who knows what. He even proceeded to get a job (selling woman's lingerie ).

Jean Luc didn't know what came over him. Lately he felt like he was coming home to a stranger with the outer shell of his son.

"Gambit," Bobby, Gambit's brother rounded the corner, "Wanna go out?"

"No."

"Thought so, so I went and got ya some 'entertainment' an old friend." Gambit exhaled and kept his attention forward until…

"Remy?" That skin crawling voice can only belong to his crazy ex- fiance Bella Dona. Why did Bobby bring HER here? Obviously, he needs to exercise some discipline around here.

"Bells."

"Remy it's been a while," she tried putting her arm around her and swatted it away and then sighed, "What's wrong? Bobby said some'tin been bother you. I almos' didn't recognize you. How about we go upstairs and get ya cleaned up?"

"No." he yelled at her and stomped into the kitchen where Jean Luc was preparing some oyster loaf.

"I hate em'."

"Bobby just worried Remy."

"But Bella, Bella!" (Watch _XTernally Yours_ to understand)

"Speaking of bells, where the heck that one girl been?"

Gambit tried to think of which girl his father could possibly mean, there were so many of them….

"Oh you know. The one that helped save my life," Gambit was still clueless. "Ya know the one wit the white stripe in her hair, she was cute too an had powers." Jean Luc didn't need to turn around to know gambit's reaction. He had a notion it had something to do with that girl.

"Yall had a fight?" he asked dicing some French bread when gambit tried to sneak out of the room. "Ya get back here when I talking to you!"

Gambit instantly sat back down clenching his fist and muttered, "She cheated on me." He was suprized to hear his father laughing from the counter.

"An you haven't?"

"No!"

"Not even considered it egh," he laughed some more, "Well now I see how all your other girl friends must feel, its hat ya deserve. Anyway, did you tell her ya didn't like that?"

Silence

"An I thought you were the smart one."

"So did I."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Finally, it's nice to know what he's been up too lol. I 'have a feeling' you'll see him again very very soon.


	5. Chapter 5 A Gift From Above

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though. Note most italics are Rogues thoughts.

**Chpt.5 A Gift From Above **

"Help me !!!"

"I gotcha."

Rogue spent the greater part of two days saving and quickly evacuating screaming people, moving dangerous power lines, and being lectured on the importance of Apocalypse's defeat. Flying, the streets flooded, she spotted a puppy and brought him to his frantic owner. The only thing she wished for now was that she got there sooner, but some things just couldn't be helped. Trash, sewage, and decay littered the streets. Homes were torn apart and or leaning on their sides. Shelters overpopulated and low on supplies. Hell, she couldn't do anything about it. At least the storm was calming down.

"Help me!" Rogue had found a six year old boy hiding in a house with his sickly grandmother. While flying them to the Saint's stadium the boy asked her, "Superhero lady, will Gran be okay?" Rogue could only look at the kid. What was she supposed to say, "_Of course, she looks fine. Don't worry about that slow to non breathing thing; that just happens to old folks_." Or was she going to tell him the truth?

"I thank it's better for ya to jus concentrate on finding ya mama and keeping her safe 'k?" Luckily that answer appeased the kid. Rogue sighed, dropped them off, and flew off to find Angel.

"Rogue, there you are. Can you get these last two?"

"Yeah."

**[Later that day] **

"Saving people can be exhausting."Angel complained looking over his metal wings.

'I only wished I saved more people," Rogue sighed, "Is there anything to eat round here?"

"A new supply truck comes tomorrow." Angel noted.

"Great." she huffed when a man she saved came by, "Not ALL of the place got banged up. My cousin Toulouse still has his bistro open; he makes a mean gator tail and gumbo."

"Sounds great. Where do I find 'em?"

He gave her the directions and she flew off to the restaurant. And there it was still with its purple neon lights on and bless him, he was giving out free food. She landed and walked forward as the last of the clouds cleared and saw a figure sitting at a café to her right.

There was one man there with unruly red hair that was wearing a dusty black trench coat tightly clinging to his muscular back. He seldom moved except to sip whatever it was in front of him. Rogue's heart seemed to halt and beat fast all at once. _Sure it's not him!_ She tried to convince herself. _I'm sure there are plenty of other muscular red headed men in New Orleans, I'm just imagining things._

Then she saw him scratch his head with those infamous free fingered gloves. _That's him!!!_ Rogue didn't know what to do. All she could do was stare and try to remind herself to breathe and not kill him for leaving her. And as if he felt like someone was spying on him he turned around, looked in her general vicinity, and froze.

For a moment she felt like their synchronized heartbeats both felt the same and wanted nothing more than this moment not to be a dream. (If this were a dream would yall be angry: ) She finally blinked and the next thing she knew Gambit was grabbing her leg tightly.

"Rogue Gambit's sorry. I'll do anything ya want! If you want a man that's responsible I'll do it, if you don't want me flirt'n I won't. If you need me just to wash your clothes I'm here. I don't know what I did to drive ya away to HIM. But, I swear I'll prove to ya I'm better than HIM. Oh, please, please, please take me back it can't be too late!"

If he wasn't holding her leg she probably would had fell over.

"Him?!"

"You don't love HIM do you Rogue?" _Gambit pleaded _

"Wait who the hell is HIM. An if ya talkin bout Logan he's a father to me_…" confused_

"No… that guy I saw you with last at the diner, movies, the one with the fake leather shoes, brown hair, and grey suit. If that's what ya like I'll change too. I'll even cut and dye my hair….Rogue?"

WTF! Rogue knew she didn't and would never cheat on Gambit so what the heck was he talking about. _You mean the whole time he thought I cheated on him!!! _

"Rogue!" Gambit's frantic pleading had turned into a buzz in the back of her head.

As quickly as she could, after removing Gambit from her leg, she flew, first retrieving Angel's artifact, and then heading straight home.

Quickly, back to New Orleans, "Dammit that woman gonna be the death of me." _Gambit _

**[Mansion]**

She couldn't sleep a bit with chills from head to toe laced in sweat,

"He thought I … I …cheated on him?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. So far I have had people swearing Rogue didn't cheat on Gambit and you were right. Now who actually did it, why did he/she do it, and how…… What did they have to gain for breaking up my favorite Xmen coupling? Stay tuned and you'll find out….. soon enough :)


	6. Chapter 6 Home

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though. Note last chpt. Was **Not **a dream . ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chpt.6 Home**

**[The Previous Night] **

Rogue flew home in a frantic state half between insanity and distress. She just needed a buffer, a safe rock in the harbor to dock at. And home with Logan was where that harbor was. As luck would have it Logan was out that night, but the first chance she get she would….

**[**_**BOOM**_**] **

Rogue's eyes flew open. It sounded like the mansion was under attack. Pulling on a long shirt she went downstairs to see Ruckus (mutant w/ supersonic screeches) battling Logan and Kitty. To the left Pyro was sending fiery hydras at Storm who counteracted with rain in order to stop him. Surprisingly, Magneto and Sabertooth were nowhere to be seen.

"Ah my glasses!" she heard Scott scream and dove out of the way to avoid his powerful red solar beams.

Still in her state of mind she just sat there and watched as if life was moving too fast for her to keep up.

"Here big boy try these on for size." Tabatha had haphazardly sent a wave of miniature bombs at Ruckus knocking him unconscious. He was really useless as a bad guy.

"Rogue we could use some help down here!" Logan yelled. Rogue walked down the steps and placed a clammy hand on Ruckus's forehead, walked outside, and fought Sabertooth beside Logan.

"Charles your students are not morning people." Magneto boasted dramatically gesturing with his hands.

"What do you want Magnus?" The professor asked and all of a sudden there as a whip of white wind. Rogue knew only one person could do that so she shrieked at him and he fell covering his ears (the sound is very very very painful).

"Oww quit it." Piedro AKA Quicksilver whimpered rolling back on his side. Rogue touched him saw a shaft of metal coil around her waist followed by the sensation of her body being lifted off the ground.

"Ahh…yes, Rogue. You were supposed to be one of mine. I could use you." He (Magneto) craned his neck towards the professor, "I find it fair… an Acolyte for an X-Men."

Rogue heard him, but didn't feel like fighting back. Logan was shouting something to her, but life just kept growing more incoherent until Storm sent a thunderbolt Magneto's way and Rogue fell into Logan's arms.

"You ok stripes." Logan looked at her. _Funny I don't remember being in his arms._ "Get this place cleaned up. I'll take Rogue down to Beast."

**[The Hospital area] **

"You look like you seen a ghost, fought Apocalypse, and had a history test this morning," he chuckled lightly, "But you feel cold to me."

Rogue simply starred at him wanting to talk back but her body became lead (figuratively) and moving was hardly an option.

"Rogue?" Logan grabbed a chair and sat next to her. What was wrong? Jean said Rogue didn't look good when she came in last night. Maybe Angel had something to do with this…

"Did Angel hurt you?" She didn't answer and he looked hopefully toward Beast for an answer.

"I'm sorry Logan. I don't know what's wrong with her. Her vitals read fine and she doesn't have a fever. But, I will run a few more test old friend to see what is the matter." Beast patted Logan on his shoulder while the professor rolled in.

"Will" Logan began when the professor raised his hand. "I know she's going to be ok Logan, it seems that she's trying to tell you something."

"Come on Rogue, what is it? Can you see into her mind?"

"No, it's fogged. Usually, I pick up something. At least an echo of someone she's touched, but it appears…"

Logan looked hysterical.

"Logan if you're going to be with her all day then I at least insist upon you getting something to eat first."

They rounded the corner to see Scott, Jean, Kitty, Bobby, Tabatha, Sunspot, and Forge listening in.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kitty asked.

"Yep", Logan passed them without so much as `a glance in their direction.

**[10 min. later] **

"Logan!" Kitty phased through the floor.

"Can't you see that I'm eating kid."

"It's Rogue. She's moving and keeps going, R…Re…G…La..b."

Logan nearly beat Kitty back downstairs with her phasing. He ran to Rogue she was moving, twisting her body like she hadn't used it for years and then all of a sudden her eyes focused on Logan and nearly broke the wires that were attached to her to get to Logan.

"Remy." she said quietly, and then got louder, "Remy I want, I saw him. Remy why would he think that!?"

Logan wracked his brain wondering why that sounded so familiar.

"Isn't that Gambit's name." Scott pointed out with twelve pairs of eyes on him, "What as team leader it's important to know these things."

Logan's lips curled over his teeth and his fist balled followed closely by a pulsating vein. Logan started growling but calmed after the student's frightened expressions and went to his room. The rest of them left Rogue to get some rest.

**[Afternoon]** (Dang this chpt.'s long )

It was raining outside the mansion and it reminded her of her first Halloween in Bayville.

"_Oh come on Rogue you look beautiful." _

"_I hate tis outfit, it makes me look fat." _

"_You know vwhat your right!" _

"_I'ma get you Kurt." _

_I had been forced to dress up as a princess and for fun Kurt decided to be Gambit, which Gambit thought was hilarious. _

"_Ready to go Cher 'I ."Gambit extended his hand. He was a prince so that our outfits would match. _

"_Vwait, I forgot my vwig!" he said and teleported back with a tuft of red hair and put it on his head. "There." _

_ We went trick or treating and I suggested we stop to get a bite to eat so that Kurt could stop trying to steal our candy. When the two sat down they nearly looked similar from the back………… _

"Wait!" Rogue shouted and ran to the nearest window. It was foggy and opaque, she could berily distinguish one bush from another out there. Concerned, Beast stood next to her to see what she was looking at.

"No!" she shouted at him suddenly and nearly gave him a heart attack, "See when you look out the window you can't see **All **but some things."

" I suppose so, but why is this so important?" a perplexed Beast asked.

"Say if I were to put on a log brown wig and stand out there, from here I would look like Kitty to you wouldn't I?"

"Yes, I do believe so. Depending on whose eyes, that'll never fool Logan though."

"You're right!" she said running.

"Wait, where are you going Rogue?" Beast called after her.

"To look for evidence!"

* * *

Oh dear goodness I thought that chapter would never end lol. Happy Thanksgiving and thanks for the ratings. And yes, the culprit REVEALED on the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7 The Things we Do

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality, etc. My story though.

* * *

**Chpt. 7 The Things we Do **

Rogue ran to her room, closed the door, and stripped herself. She turned counterclockwise in the mirror then wiped the makeup off her face. She tossed her hair every which way until the whites of her hair were covered by the ginger (red.)

She then imagined Storm standing next to her. As tall and goddess like as Storm was she least resembled Rogue. Next, she thought of Kitty and put her face into one of those preppy smiles. But, kitty was far too short. She then imagined Tabatha, they were close but Tabatha would have a hard time being anyone else. Lastly, she imagined Jean. She put back on her clothes and ran to Jean's room which was locked, until she kicked the door in.

Rogue replaced her clothes with Jeans and they surprisingly fit well, but looked awkward because they definitely weren't her style.

…_But they fit _

Scott walked in on a half nude Rogue dangerously tossing Jeans clothes out of the wardrobe.

"Rogue what are you doing," he said covering his eyes, "I'll go get Logan!"

"Good you do that, and don't forget to get Jean."

She knocked the wardrobe on its side and tapped the bottom. Hearing it was hollow she ripped the bottom open and saw a short haired wig roll into her hands. Turning it she saw a grey stripe. She also found one of her missing eye shadow cases, a chocker, and a pair of boots.

Angrily, she kicked the wardrobe into the wall. And hearing footsteps she put back on her clothes.

"Hello Logan."

**[DINNING ROOM]** w/ Rogue, Jean, Scott, & Logan

"Rogue," Logan asked tentatively, "What is this about?"

"I know Logan."

"I figured that."

"Why would you do that," she rounded on him, "You let me suffer, I was I pain, you let me spend every second wishing I was dead…. all for what Logan!"

He sat down and looked away silently.

"Answer me Logan!"

Scott gripped Jean's hand tighter. He was afraid and he didn't even do anything.

"Rogue."

"I wasen't talk'n to ya yet Jean."

"No, let me talk. We should have told you long ago. We were going to but…"

Rogue sat down and looked for Jean to continue her story.

"As you may already know not all of us were so taken about having _him _on the team. But we all knew as long as it made you happy Logan was willing to allow it. Sure all was well … at first. But then things got serious. You were in love with him. You never realized how bad he was for you. He'd say a few sweet words and you'd be fine with it. He did something he's not supposed, or anyone for that matter, and you were always on his side. He wants to skip his chores you'd do them…"

"So he didn't wash a few dishes."

"He's not right for you. He did things behind your back. He only stopped when Logan threatened him. He's only here for you. Not, for us…"

"And?"

"Rogue," Logan stepped in, "He's killed people. Woman, children, and what for? Yeah, I followed him. He killed most of those Morlocks. Luckily, Spyke wasn't there. I wouldn't know how I was going to tell Storm that."

"So… I'm sure he had a good reason."

"Rogue?" Scott was shocked.

"He's a murderer Rogue." Logan tried reasoning with her.

"So, look who's talkin."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Oh, don't get all innocent now. I've been in ya head. You've been killing since the 1750's, hell you served in every war in America since the revolutionary war!"

"But, I didn't kill for the pleasure of it!"

"And neither does he."

"She's delusional." Jean sighed shaking her head. Maybe if she mentally stopped Rogue she'd be ok after the Professor 'helped' her…

"I know what ya thinkin Jean." Rogue picked up the table, "I ain't gonna let ya pull one of ya mind tricks on me!" She threw the table and Jean moved it to the side.

Logan tried to grab Rogue to restrain her. She was not in her right mind. Instead Rogue pushed Logan against the wall with a gloved hand firmly around his neck.

Logan loved Rogue true, but he has never felt as terrified as he did now. She looked angry and he knew that type of 'anger', he wore it many times himself.

"Rogue let go!" Scott commanded; hand on the rim of his glasses.

"Please Rogue think of what you're doing!" Jean pleaded. By now other students were listening on the other side of the door.

"Let go or I will hurt you."Scott warned shakily, he did not want to hurt his friend.

The door opened. Scott felt himself being pulled backwards, Jean gently pulled to the side, the professor rolled in and a hand grabbed Rogue's wrist.

"Let go, don't hurt em'."

In Logan's fading vision he saw Gambit. Gambit? That swamp rat had come to save him. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

"I'll deal wit 'em later." Gambit finished and Rogue released her grip.

_Or not – Logan _

* * *

Hi again, thanks for the reviews. Looks like Gambit's been a bad boy :) Anyhow, for fun, can anyone tell me what things did I use in my story from the original cartoon series (You know the one where Jubilee was a main character). And yes, another chapter is on the way [gotta give Remy a chance to explain himself lol]


	8. Chapter 8 The Things we Do Part:2

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

* * *

**Chpt.8 The Things we do Part: 2 **

Everyone just looked at Rogue letting go of Logan. He felt the indention that her fingers left on his neck and tried to stand up. Scott stood in front of Jean protectively and the professor looked just as stunned as everyone else.

"Rogue." Gambit tired to talk to her.

"You're back!"She smiled and hugged him until he realized her hands were far too tight.

"Was Logan ly'n about you?"She questioned in a soft voice.

"He's right. I did it. I had no choice."

"But why?"

"I wasn't always tis handsome tie'f (thief) you see before you Rogue," he smiled grimly; "I was a kid just like everyone else. An when I got my powers I was afraid. One day I touched a sink and it blew up. Not tat bad, but I finally fount a foster parent who wanted to take me in. The next day I opened my eyes, I destroyed a T.V. Soon I realized anything I looked at would explode. My foster mother had a dog she loved. She asked me why I wouldn't look at 'er. She finally pried my hands away from my eyes and I saw her dog, it glew red, and then…there was no more dog. I felt her hands shivering and she ran to get my dad. I ran away so I wouldn't hurt my family. I was cold, wet, hungry, alone, and blindfolded running around swamps and back alleys. The little money I had was beat out of me. I was scared. Then I was all alone and hadn't ate in days and surrounded by bandits or worse for all I knew, I couldn't see them. Before I was hurt, I heard them running away screaming. Then I felt a hand on my head and heard a voice, '_I can help make it [your powers] go away.' _But, he didn't make my powers go away. He lied and experimented on me. He told me as long as I did what he said he wouldn't give me the full use of my powers back again."

"So you were afraid?"

"He'd call, I'd come. I say yes, I am afraid. I never want to feel tat helpless again Rogue."

Rogue considered for a moment. She knows what it's like not to be able to control her powers. When she first got hers she was scared and ran away from home too. But killing innocent people to avoid the full use of her powers was wrong….very, very wrong.

"Gambit what the hell is wrong wit ya, the only thang you need be afraid of is me."

"There ain't not'n scarry bout you Rogue."

"Guess again." She said knocking him out with a single punch and dragging him to another room for some more punishment. Logan was glad that it wasn't him, he hoped, well not really, that Gambit would get better soon.

**[A few broken ribs later] **

Gambit opened his eyes to a bright light in a whit room. He tried to cover his eyes realizing he was attached to something. And judging from the pain in his chest he had to be in the hospital room.

"Morn'n, "his dad smiled putting his cigarette away.

Gambit decided to play sleep, he rather give Rogue a piece of his mind not Jean Luc pretending to be his dad at inconvenient times.

"Oh don't be mad she still here." Gambit turned around, "Xavier had me thank'n you were dead the way he described what shape you were in."

"How long ya been here John Luc."

"Long enough…," his smile widened.

"That long. Why you still here?"

"A father can't have an interest in his sons occupation," Gambit simply glared at him with one of those yeah right looks, "Well let's say the view isn't bad here at all in fact."

"I didn't come here for the 'view'."

"Tat's cause you can only see one person." He smiled and pointed to some rather nice clothes in the corner of the room, "Join us for dinner. Rogue'll be there."

* * *

Hi again. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for they wait, I got college exams to study for. By the way does anyone know the name of the Mutant that took Gambits full power away? And if you're thinking Magneto you're way off. : )


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

* * *

**Chpt.9 Dinner **

**[IN THE DINNING ROOM] **

Kurt had returned and could hardly contain himself between seeing Rogue again and eating Thanksgiving dinner he was exhilarated. Kitty had dressed in a cute pink dress and invited Lance who looked extremely uncomfortable next to Logan. Jean naturally sat next to Scott wearing a cute yellow pant suit with Scott dressed in tan slacks and a beige shirt. Storm had decided to wear a silver one shoulder dress that made her look more beautiful than humanly natural which is probably why JeanLuc was sitting next to her. Dressed to perfection as always, the Professor sat at the head of the table watching his X-men enjoy life. Bobby came in nearly last pouring punch and ice into everyone's glasses. Within fifteen minutes the table filled up except for two empty chairs towards the back end of the table.

Gambit strolled in pretending his ribs didn't hurt and sat next to Kurt at the back of the table. Instantly this made Logan mad, "Who invited you Gumbo!"

"I aint need an invitation, I go where I wanna go."

"Do you? Or do you have to ask your 'master' if you can go outside and play. You're just like a little b…"

"Logan tats enough."Rogue came in. Logan simply stared at her and Gambit had to quickly compose his face.

She looked well…breathtaking. Rogue had on a sporty Byzantium sun dress. Its two straps came together around the nape of her neck and it cut low enough to show a nice amount of cleavage. The torso was thin and tight and tapered to a slightly frilly bottom that stopped midway between her thigh and knees with matching accessories. She didn't even have her goth makeup on (shocker). Gambit couldn't keep his eyes off her. He always thought she was good looking, but today she was very attractive in that seductive kind of way.

"Come on Gambit," Rogue said impatiently.

"What?" both Gambit and Logan asked at the same time.

"We're goin on a date…'less you rather stay here…"

Remy noticed Rogue twisting a BMW key in her hands (the one he bought for her birthday) as she continued to stare impatiently at him.

"Excuse me." Gambit got up and followed Rogue out of the door remembering to quickly smirk at Logan on the way out.

**[10 min later] **

"Rogue, wat the hell are you doing!"

"Jus hav'n a little fun."

"Yeah, try'n to kill me!"

Rogue was diving her red car in and out of traffic on both sides of the road and had finally decided to drive backwards. To her credit she didn't hit anything and had the situation under control.

"Who taught ya how to drive!"

"Some guys back down in Mississippi. Best teachers in the world!"

Gambit was nearly going to either kick Rogue out of the driving seat or blow up the car, luckily '_Le Blanc Rouge_' was just around the corner.

"Reservation for Annamaria."

They were led to a darker corner of the restaurant that was either lit by fluorescent or candle light. The chairs were comfortable and the table was already set for two. He smiled, it seemed like he would unexpectedly do to Rogue. And lie a gentleman he pulled her chair out before sitting down himself.

"Nice place Rogue, how'd ya know I liked French food?"

"Gambit, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" he smiled innocently.

"About why ya left. How could ya even think tat after all we been through together I'd do a stupid thang like tat?"

"I didn't…at first. But I kept see'n ya with HIM and I got angry Rogue."

"Everyone done got angry before Gambit. You should had at least told me what was wrong an bout the kill'n."

"Tat's whats wrong wit tis relationship Rogue. I cant and wont telleverythang I done did Rogue. I tried gett'n married once, but what I am keeps getting in the way."

"You wanted ta marry me?"

"WANT to marry you. But, I cant Rogue. However, when I left ya I thought I had lost the only thang I ever truly needed, and the only thang I wasen't able ta steal."

"You don't need ta steal me Remy."

His face looked a little too serious for her, "And I cant have you, there will always be someone else who wants you … be better for ya."

"Look if I wanted a nice guy I woulda stayed with Pete."

He considered for a moment, "You'd mean that you'll marry a murderer who doubles as a tie'f and probably slept with more woman than there are X-men"

"Yep."

[note that there are A LOT of Xmen…lots]

"You are incredible."

"But, this don't count, you aint proposing to me here."

"Oh I'll make it special don't worry," his smile came back, "How'd ya feel when I left."

"Angry, sad, bitter,, quite frankly its like my life had walked out on me."

Gambit laughed and she smiled, " I know tat sounds like some cheesy Twilight line."

'"Twi-what."

"Nevermind."

"Bread? And what will you haveto drink." The waitress asked placing four slices of sourdough between them.

"I can tell tis gonna be`a long relationship."

"Relationship?" Rogue teased.

"You did say tis was a date."

"When did I say that? You haven't even asked me ta be ya girlfriend yet."

* * *

My exams are over yes and sorry for the wait. I feel sad .teardrop. this was originally my last chapter of this story. Should I add one more? Let me know. And thanks for everything and a special thanks to Edward4everJacob4never for being my first fanfic's first reviewer. Till next time happy holidays: )


	10. Chapter 10 Finally

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

* * *

**Chpt.10 Finally **

**[2yrs. Later] **

Gambit had thought long and hard about proposing to her. In fact he had ran a few ideas by Scott and Jean since they were already married, asked Storm about floral arrangements, and asked Kurt to be their best man. It seemed like the only thing left to do was to propose to the girl.

He could just as easily ask her in front of everyone or take her to the Jazz Club that they hung out at a few years back, but he was thinking deep down inside Rogue was a very kind and emotional person. And he felt that she at least deserved a romantic evening non like Scott proposing to Jean on a three dollar IKEA picnic table.

It had to have class, be slightly enviable, and unforgettable. However, what bothered him the most was that he, Gambit, practically told her he was going to 'pop the question' and she still didn't catch on. Was she doing that on purpose? Either way she was going to be his fiancé sooner or later, and he had the perfect plan…..

**[Later that day] **

"Rogue," the Professor asked, "In France we have a situation that acquires our attention. I know with it being so close to your brother's birthday that this might be inconvenient to you, but I believe that you can handle it." The Professor often sent her on her own missions since she gained super strength. She agreed easily enough and with a knowing look he sent her on her way.

**[Paris] **

"Sorry Professor," Rogue called him from her cell phone, "The Brotherhood ain' here an I aint see Mystique anywhere." It was late and Rogue was tiered of searching the streets for them. Obviously Mystique had yet to steal the M'Kraan Crystal (gave the Juggernaut his power) from the museum has the Professor had feared and thought it best to stay in town till the problem was dealt with.

"That is fine Rogue. You've earned a good night's rest. I've already made arrangements at the George V hotel; you should be able to see it from the sky at your current position."

"Thanks, Professor."

The hotel was a few miles north of her position. She went in, got a keycard, and was glad to see an already made bed awaiting her. In the afternoon she realized that the room she was in was huge and once again the Professor had outdone himself, but she wasen't complaining. She washed up and came back to notice one outfit hanging from a very elaborate hanger. She put them on and went to the lobby noticng an atleast five foot crystal chandelier dangling from the celing when a bellhop came to her.

"Are you Rogue?"

"Yes"

"This is for you."

It told her to meet someone in the hotel's restaurant, Le Cinq, immediately. Rogue thought that Mystique spotted her and wanted to show herself to her, but she was wrong. Before her was a too well dressed Cajun in a black suit, that still had a trench coat.

"Missed me Cheri?" he asked.

"Iaint need ya help Gambit." She said dismissing him and started to walk away.

"Tat aint no way t treat the man who wants to marry ya Rogue."

Then she froze. He figured she had finally realized his intent and for the first time in her life he would see her cry in happiness and she'd give him the kiss he had always wanted. In seconds she sat back down.

"I fa'got to warn Kurt that Kitty was make'n him a cake!"

Gambit sighed, "I already took care of tat." He couldn't believe how dense she was. Jean told him that women just 'know' when these things are going to happen. How could she possibly be that obtuse? So with one quick smirk he ordered them some food and proceeded to spend the next five hours speaking in French. It was annoying and she knew that he knew he was doing it on purpose.

However, dinner was nice. They shared andouillettes in Vouray wine and a small serving of baked Alaska, but spent most of the day talking or in Rogue's case glaring at each other till it was nightfall and returned to her room.

"Rogue we need ta talk." He said more serious than he's ever been before.

"Now ya talk'n to me hmpf." She walked passed him and sat on her bed.

"Look Rogue its about us and I thank it's bout time we involved urselves."

"What you talk'n bout?"

"You know , move our relationship to the next level"

All of a sudden things made since. His sudden appearance, the nice room, he was finally about to propose to her sending her heart into a fit as she blushed every shade of red save for the color of her hair.

"Go on." She whispered.

"I thank we should have sex.'"

"Se….wat!" This is not what Rogue thought woul happen at all.

"Look I figured it out. I just cant make skin contact wit you's all," and handed her a pocket sized book that had detailed (maybe to well detailed) layouts of the two in exotic posses and his plan involved several lacy fabrics. "Well." He said obviously proud of himself.

"You….you horny Cajun!" she screeched angrily throwing the book back at him, "Wat kinda tramp ya tak'n me for!!"

"Well ya` a woman aint 'cha and we all got needs."

Rogue was on fire now and picked up a lamp to throw at him.

"Don't do it woman!" he said charging a card. She threw it any way as he jumped over the bed. Rogue pinned him to a window that instantly glew red and he fell backwards, of course landing with a beautiful flip and a mischievous smile back at her.

"That cocky Swamprat , I'll show 'em," she grumbled and flew right after him towards the outskirts of the city and into the forest. Eventually she couldn't see him no more, landed, and stepped on something that definitely wasn't grass or leaves. She picked it up and noticed it was a large size card folded int the shape of a flower. It was cute and made her smile quickly, but then she thought , _not only did he slip away from me, he also had enough time to mock me with silly card art, that Jerk_. So she followed the card trail till she saw the red glow of his eyes.

"Tat's right Cher, follow Gambit." He whispered to himself. This instant reminded him of New Orleans. _Ahh how time does fly. _He decided to move out of sight again till Rogue came to a clearing. The last two cards sat folded on two plates on a clothed table with some music, food cooking on a tiny charcoal grill, and lit be tons of candles.

"Like it." He smiled placing his trench coat on a nearby tree branch.

"It's nice." She said then kicked him in the shins, "That's wat ya get for your nasty sex book."

He smiled, "Dinner'll be done soon. I do make the best jambalaya."

"You cook?"

"Always hav' not somt'n you put on the job resume though." They grinned at each other and talked. Even the music playing was from the Jazz Club he took her to. Eventually, Gambit filled their glasses and was about ready to serve the food so Rogue figured it might be necessary to move the 'flowers' off the plates.

"These are cute, you learned origami at thief's school or somt'n."

"I get around."

"I hope you don't mean the 'get around' tat I'm thinking bou…"she felt that her flower had a little weight to it and opened it assuming Gambit stuck a few thongs in there and was surprised to see a small black box.

Then her breath caught

Was this…was he? She opened the box slowly, very very slow to which was agonizing to Gambit. Finally, which felt like it took minutes rather than moments she opened it.

"Remy." She whispered s small tears dotted her cheeks. He promptly took a knee at her side. Rogue thought she'd never see this day. It was…it was…

"Annamaria Rogue," he smiled at the fact that she technically didn't have a real last name and would soon be taking his, "Will ya take tis here Cajun to be ya husband? I promise from now ta love ya more, take care of ya, and attempt to avoid strip clubs." He added at the end to see her glare at him.

"Yes!" she beamed still glaring and kissed him besides the fact that he was unconscious in mere seconds.

When he woke up she still had a dazed look with a smile plastered to her face. "Come on Remy, food get'n cold."

"Yes'm"

"An about those strip clubs…."

"Which ones?" he smirked. They continued eating holding each other's gloved hands as Gambit explained how everyone was in on it minus Logan.

"Even Kurt knew, and ya had the Professor send me here on purpose didn't ya," he smiled his answer, "You're the devil"

**[HOME] **

"Thank God, F-I-N-A-L-L-Y!" Kitty bounced up and down ecstatically, "Wait right here I like have like the best idea for bride's maids outfit."

"I have to say Rogue I agree with Kitty," Jean smiled, "I hope you weren't to mad with the setting you up thing."

"If so it was all Gambit's idea." Scott added.

"Scott."Jean elbowed him and giggled. Meanwhile Gambit took their suitcases upstairs and made certain to leave his 'book' on her bed. Rogue, however was still surrounded by a mass of chortling females.

"Well. Well I see someone is finally engaged." Storm entered followed by the Professor as Kitty came back down in a pink dress that reminded Rogue of a fluffy pillowcase.

"What do you think Rogue?" kitty asked.

"Well um have ya'll done anything else," she decided to ignore Kitty.

"Your flowers are already picked out. Do you wish to see them, I am growing them upstairs." _Storm _

"I have an old friend making the cake." _ Professor_

"Hold it, hold it, "Kitty pushed her way back into the conversation, "We haven't even seen the ring yet. Come on Rogue show us!"

Rogue rolled her eyes and held out her hand. He got her a Tiffany's brilliant round engagement ring with a channel-set band. It had one big round diamond in the center and eight somewhat smaller diamonds encrusted into its silver band. Though the ring was nice, but not being a girly-girl she did not understand the importance of a Tiffany ring.

"Wow it's like its its…," Kitty said the distant echo of Jean's average wedding ring was replaced with Rogue's boulder of rock one. Maybe Lance may get her one; it would suck to be the last to get married.

"Vwonderful just like my sister." Kurt entered.

"An I aint steal it either." Gambit called running down the steps.

"Umm, Professor where Logan at?" she really wanted to share this moment with her father figure.

"Logan should be home soon."Scott noted as the girls kept crowding around the ring like a pack of animals. That very second the sound of a motorcycle entering the gates let everyone know he was here.

"Kurt," Scott commanded, "Bobby, Beast stand in front of Gambit," while positioning himself halfway between the door and the Gambit barrier as Logan came in.

"Logan!"

"Nice ta see you too stripes."

"Guess what Logan!" she squealed as Logan raised an eyebrow assuming that Rogue got a new car or something, "I'm getting married."

"That's great kid, ta who?"

"Ta who?" She asked wondering if the long ride had altered his brain, "Remy of course."

"Oh he's _Remy _now huh. Man didn't even have the balls to ask me if he could date my little girlnow he wants to marry her! And that knowing that Cajun he'd find a way to fuck her soon too. Damn him. Where is he!" Logan growled entering the main hall.

"If he wanna fight me, let em!"Gambit said trying to break past his barrier.

**[A few moments later]**

The two had given up using powers and started fist fighting each other so Rogue decided it was time to intervene separating the two and then she face Logan, "Tat's enough Logan, Im od enough to marry whichever swamprat I choose and I certainly can take care of myself."

"I'm quite sure he doesn'yt mind 'taking care' of you Rogue. He just wants ta bed ya and be done with it and you're stupid enough to fall for it!"

"You cal'n me a whore?!"

"No, that is not what I said!"

"Oh so not only can I not marry who I want im some sleezy tramp who falls for the first guy that pays her any mind am I!"

"Rogue listen…"

"Well I got news for you Logan I'll marry who the hell I want and this here whore don't need ya, you aint my daddy. Why don't you go bitch to X23 after ya done picking on people half your age!"

No one had never seen her this angry before. Not even after Mystique betrayed her twice, Apocolypse possessed her, her getting kidnap, and including the day she found out the truth about Gambit had she been so angry. Gambit actually felt a twinge of fear and Logan looked angry, resigned, but angry. The rest of them were completely in shock. Scott blinked a few times and the Professor stared at Storm with the, "Did that really just happen?" look on his face. It became quite clear, even to him, that Logan was no longer the number one man in her heart. And it hurt. Instead of running off to Canada or something like they thought he would do he stayed and tried desperately to get back in Rogue's good graces. By the end of that hour he not only agreed to walk her down the aisle, but to show some respect to Gambit and allow them to share a room without whining to the Professor or forcefully evicting Gambit from the mansion again.

"Oh no here comes Vwidezilla hehehe," Kurt laughed as Rogue chased him around the mansion, "This is going to be vwone strange vwedding, vright Rogue. Hehe cant catch the Fuzzy One."

"Gotcha."

"No fair."

* * *

Hi again. I know this chapter's a little long, but hey here's the final final chapter. If ya want to see what might happen next let me know and I'll try to work on it. In the meantime thanks for everything and I should have a brand new story up tomorrow; till next time……………


End file.
